I Want To
by kagamination-heart
Summary: He's always wanted to love her, but his nature wouldn't let him. She's always wanted to love him, but her nature wouldn't let her. A song based off of "おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood "


AN: I wrote this a long time ago, and I was just putting this up. Actually, I wrote it the day the song came out. I just... didn't publish for whatever reason. Yes, it's a bit confusing, and it is changing POV. Be warned. It's based off the song "おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした (The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood)" by the all-great Hitoshizuku-P with Yama. Lyrics integration. Hmmph, I really wanted to be the first one to publish a story on this song, but I suppose not.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing recognizable. Vocaloid and おおかみは赤ずきんに恋をした belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

I Want To

He looked longingly at her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to meet her. Meeting her would mark the end. And he didn't want that to come just yet. let him admire her a little longer. Let him imprint her into his memory before he had to leave.

The maiden clad in red had captured his heart ever since she came into the forest that one day. He had been attracted to the delicious smell of baked goods in her basket, but instead the girl just entranced him. Before he could escape, he was already caught. But it wasn't like he could actually be with her, although his deluded fantasies had always told him otherwise.

So he just watched from the shadows. Behind his tree. Every single day. And every single day, without fail, she turned up. Every single day, she took a wrong turn. Hadn't she learned the forest yet? Her grandmother's house was just down that other road. But he was glad for it, as he waited and watched. If only he weren't like he were, maybe they'd have a real sort of love. Because this wasn't love, as much as he wished it were. He would never be able to go to her.

His claws and fangs would never disappear. Although he wished and wished, they wouldn't. But wishing never got him anything. So he slipped away, away from his beloved. Before instinct kicked in and he would hurt her.

_i want to meet you, or i want to touch you, or i want to talk to you, but it's impossible._

_you're frail, and i'm sly, our "meeting" signals an end._

_it's cruel, we're cursed, our fate will never change. ah, why are you? why, why am i?_

_a wolf and little red riding hood_

* * *

He's there. Every single day. Watching over her. She assumed that she should have been scared - but it was comforting, almost. Like he was protecting her from the evils of the forest. So every day, she took the opposite path to her destination - usually warranting her late to her destination, but it was well worth it. She would only get a glimpse before he slunk back into the shadows, but that was enough, even. Ever since that day she had taken a wrong turn.

She never did regret it, though these parts were rumored to have a man-eating wolf. But she knew better. If that were the case, wouldn't she be dead, taking this trek each and every single day. Her mother warned her to keep on her cloak and to stay on the path at all times. Straight to her grandmother's. But who listened to their moms these days, anyways?

She saw him every day. But they never talked. And she pretends not to notice him. And just went happily on her way.

A storybook was just released. Little red riding hood was walking through the forest. In the forest she meets a wolf. But then the wood cutter kills the poor wolf and 'saves' the girl. Was this how it would turn out? If she remained as she was, would their meeting become an ending?

_i can't meet you, and i can't touch you, and i can't talk to you, but it's alright._

_you're helpless, and i'm awkward, but it's fine as long as we're right here_

_if you won't call this love, there's no need for words. ah, thinking about it, how much ever i think about it._

_the ending will never change..._

_i wanted to meet you, i wanted to touch you, honestly, i just wanted to speak to you._

_you're adorable, and i'm gentle, but our meeting is tied to an ending._

* * *

Stop crying. Please. I don't want to see you cry. The wolf cried out helplessly in his mind as the girl started to cry, her beautiful faced marred by the tears. It hurt him more than he would imagine it would, seeing her in agony. There was nothing more he wanted to do but to comfort her. He even had his arm outstretched towards her, almost forgetting for a second just who he was and what he could do to her. His hand was shaking as he retracted it, distraught. A conflict appeared, and he feared that it was happening.

_i love you, i want to embrace you, but..._

_i know i never can...!_

The tears wouldn't stop. Would the wolf-boy really be killed by that wood-cutter? It was only a story, but still. It hit too much home for it to be that much a story. He would die if she stayed. He would die. And for some reason, that made her cry so much. In the place where she had often saw him, she sobbed. It wasn't time for her to appear weak, but she couldn't help herself. If only they weren't themselves. Maybe, just maybe, then they could find happiness.

_so, just wait. _

_until your tears stop, i'll be on the other side of the tree..._

_always..._

* * *

AN: If I could bother you with just one more thing, could you review? I might make an actual story out of this, but I'm not sure. So I'll let reviewers decide. Hey, maybe I'd even let you have a sneak peek if you want to. Please no flames, they hurt feelings. Constructive criticism VERY welcome.


End file.
